ember in my heart
by blackwood108
Summary: after being cheated on Danny tries his best to move on after a dangerous tactic. but he is not the only one with relationship problems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone blackwood108 here this is my first fan fiction I have ever written I hope you all like it. First off I am a huge emberxdanny fan so I hope you like the plot of the story. I know it will sound farfetched but hey haters gonna hate. :)

Chapter one.

Danny held back tears as he flew off in the night sky. He was angrier than he had ever been. "Why?" He asked himself. "How could she?" He had gone to see his girlfriend Sam and take her out on a wonderful night out but to his surprise found her cheating on him. And just anyone. "With my own best friend!" he screamed. "I just don't know what to do anymore." He sat on the top of fentonworks miserable and alone. "I wish someone would understand me." He wished.

"wait baby doll I can explain." The little form of skulker was out of his ectoskeleton held in an angry gloved fist and right next to a dead desire. "How could you?" ember screamed through tears fighting them back. "You don't love me you never did!" She threw down skulker and left him just feeling of guilt as she flew out of his place and with a mighty guitar riff blasted the whole island into bits.

Danny went to school the next day as he guessed tucker and Sam were waiting for him by the entrance. "Hey sweetie." Sam said ready to give him a hug/kiss. Danny transformed and performed the angriest hurt and loudest ghostly wail he had ever done. Sam and tucker went flying into the wall. As Sam looked at Danny she saw not only had he not changed form but his eyes were blood red. "DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN SAM!" He screamed. "You broke my heart last night." He said through gritted teeth. "I took my own life last night I am now a full ghost." He glared at her with his eyes seeing the fear in her eyes. People were gathering around to see what the fuss was about. "Danny." She said fear and anger in her voice. "What do you mean?" He glared at her green fire erupting from his hands. "You know what I mean Sam." He said he could never forgive her he never will. Tears angry tears formed in his eyes. "You of all people how you Sam could?" he asked her. "How could you cheat on me? And with my old best friend?" he asked angrily and with a final shocking move looked over at tucker. "Old best friend?" Sam asked now scared. "This is the end for him." Danny said raising his hand. "Goodbye old pal." He said with an evil grin.

Ember flew through the ghost portal and up to the sky. She knew that skulker was alive still but desire wont be so lucky. "He'll live with the guilt." She thought to herself. Or would he? Skulker never has any guilt whatsoever. She fought back tears and sobs as she flew onward. "Maybe kicking phantoms butt will solve it all." She thought with a grin forming. She flew down to the school where a crowd was forming. "Wonder what's going on?" she asked herself. As she got closer she saw the ghost boy but there was an even more shocking surprise. His one geek friend dead and the Goth girl holding the dead corpse tears flooding down her eyes. "I'll let you live with the guilt Sam." She heard him say. "Wow." She said out loud. "The same problem as me." She waited until he flew away. (She was sure to hide and stay hidden until he was gone.) "Was he smiling?" She asked herself out loud. She then smiled "growl." She clawed at no body. "I might have hots for this guy I am single after all and what better way to tick off skulker. She hopped on her guitar hit the whammy bar with her foot like a gas pedal and flew off in the same direction as her new crush.

Danny smiled at his new handy work as he flew away. "Wow who knew killing a guilty son of a ***** could be so much fun?" He said to himself. He had only intentions of killing tucker but embarrassing Sam and breaking her heart was a bonus. He then frowned. "ill have to hide somewhere. The cops will be looking for me." He then kicked it into high gear. He was going much faster and his ecto blast had become more powerful. "Guess dying has its advantages." He said to himself. He headed to the ghost zone where he knew he was out of the local fuzzes jurisdiction. "Time to start a new life." He said flying away deeper and deeper into the ghost zone.

Ember was not that far behind and had heard what Danny had said. "well baby pop." Ember said to herself. "Time to win your heart." As she flew behind him as quietly as possible.

Hey hope you all like the story so far and sorry its to short but hey I need more inspiration so where should they meet let me know in the comments please rate and comment let me know how I did. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone sorry having relationship troubles. A little bit ironic if you think about it. Well this next chapter will be a little more interesting. Hope you all enjoy it be sure to review and hey send some suggestions out I want some of your ideas. Just a little reminder I do not own Danny phantom it belongs to butch Hartman and nickelodeon

Chapter two.

As danny flew deeper and deeper into the ghost zone his happiness grew as well as his power.

"I might stop by clockworks to see what is in it for the future." He said to himself grinning with glee. As he performed the perfect dive-bomb. As he continued he had noticed every enemy he saw was afraid of him. Not just them running but also the fear in their eyes. "Hmm." He thought to himself. "Maybe they notice a little increase in my power." He said to himself. As he flew by he noticed a little ghost café. It had what looked like a knight without a head. It read "the headless knight." "Wow." He thought to himself. "I am a little thirsty." As he flew down he asked himself. "Wonder if I feel any hunger at all." Personal vigilance did give him an appetite.

Meanwhile ember had been following him with ease. "He's getting weaker." She said to herself. "Well he did use up half of his power getting here." She stopped to think for a minute. "Ok why am I so worried about him?" she thought to herself. "I better not have a crush on the dipstick." She knew if anyone knew about this it could not only hurt her reputation but Danny's as well. She thought back at what she last saw. His friends cowering in fear his eyes glowing as red as blood. His hand raised as a super ecto blast hit right through his techno geek friend. As he fell to the ground his one Goth friend ran up to catch her then dead lover. She smiled at the thought. "Okay maybe he does have a way with things." She said descending down to the café.

As Danny made his way in he saw again the frightened faces of his once foes. He walked up to a table and sat down tired from his exhausting journey. A waiter trembling walked up slowly all eyes on him wondering if Danny would blast him to dust. "wwwelcccome." He trembled "to the h h headless knight." Danny was confused at this. "Hello there." As soon as the words left his mouth the waiter bolted for the floor. "Umm dude." Danny said holding back laughter. The waiter looked up at him worried that he had done the wrong thing. "I'll just have a cola and a regular burger if its ok." Danny said sitting back in the seat. "oh okay then." The waiter quickly flew out of the room before he could be blasted.

Ember had witnessed the whole thing she tried her best to hold in what had just gone down. "Oh my gosh." She said laughing with joy. "That guy practically craped his pants." She said. She laughed finally was able to fight it all and stand straight up. "Okay McLain." She said to herself. "You can do this." She then took a deep breath and walked into the café. She pretended to look for a seat as her plan went down.

Danny had enjoyed his burger and drink when he had finally felt fresh and full. He then decided if he was going to live in the ghost zone with his own kind he was going to need a place to crash. But where?

"Hey baby pop is this seat taken." He heard a familiar voice behind him ask. He turned to see a ghost he knew all too well. "Uhh not at all ember." He said. She blushed a bit and took a seat across from him. "So dipstick how does it feel to be the most feared guy in the ghost zone?" She asked. Danny looked skeptical. "Wait what?" Danny asked choking on a refill the waiter had given him. "I'm feared here?" He asked. Ember face palmed her forehead as she thought to herself. "Clueless." She said out loud. "Look baby pop." She said "most ghosts don't have what it takes to kill their best friend." She said Danny looked up at her. "Odd." He said to her. "I thought it was because I'd gotten stronger." He said with a confusing look. Ember looked him over. She did have to admit his power was increased. "Well maybe that to." She said. "You know." She said to him. "I saw everything that you did." She said with a grin. "And might I say that was one smoking hot move on your part phantom." After she realized what she had said she turned her head to hide the blush.

Danny thought to himself. "Is ember hitting on me?" it might've been the food and the fact he hadn't rested in a whole day but she did look stunning. "Well nice talking to you ember." He said standing up. She looked puzzled. "You're not leaving just yet are you?" She asked making sure not to sound to disappointed. "Well I do gotta find a place to stay for a while I'm pretty warn out." He said about to leave. "Wait Danny." Ember said without thinking. "You can stay with me if you want." She covered her mouth in embarrassment trying to hide her blush. Now as red as a tomato. "I appreciate that ember." Danny said. "But I don't want to be any trouble." Ember fought with herself on this for a fraction of a second. "No I really insist on it." She said now not giving up. "I really mean it Danny." She said sweetly. "I could use the company." He turned to face her and saw how serious she was. "Well." He said thinking teasing with her head. "Ok ill accept." She smiled as they talked on the way to her place


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone blackwood108 here so far I have been enjoying writing for your entertainment as well as mine. So far I've gotten some pretty umm angry emails about this one. Trust me I will get better. And now chapter three enjoy everyone and as a reminder again I do not own danny phantom it is owned by nickelodeon and butch Hartman cuz they are badass.

Chapter three.

As they walked up to Embers door Danny couldn't help but notice how big it was on the outside. "Wow." He said head looking at the house. "Nice place." It was a very nice place he could tell it was made of a kind of black marble. "Oh it's not much trust me." She said blushing that he had complemented at her home. As they walked in Danny noticed it was a little messy with Pepsi and coca cola cans everywhere with old movie cases. "Oh my gosh." She said hiding her face in embarrassment. "Danny I am so sorry." She said. "Had I known I was going to have company I would have cleaned up." "Are you kidding?" Danny said laughing. "My room was much worse than this." He said. "There's nothing to be sorry for ember." He said getting a good look at the place he was staying at. "Wow." She said to herself. "He's such a sweetheart." She said staring at him hazily. "Not what I was expecting from the ghost zones rock n roll princess." Danny said to her. When he didn't hear an insult he turned to see ember in a trance. "Yo ember anyone home." He laughed waving a hand in her face. "Oh I'm sorry what was that Danny?" She asked. Danny looked at her. "I said its not what I expected from the ghost zones rock n roll princess. " he repeated. "oh this is just my quiet room." She said smiling slyly.

They then walked past the kitchen which was incredibly organized. "This..." she said with a little excitement "is my music room. And youre welcome to use it whenever." She said pointing out to all her music. "Whoa." Danny said with surprise his mouth wide open. There were electric and acoustic guitars all along the walls. Then in the middle of the room there were at least bookshelves of music cds tapes records as far as the eye could see. She walked up and closed Danny's mouth which hung open. "Easy there kid." She said laughing. "Ember this is awesome." He said laughing a little bit. "Oh you like it?" She asked smiling with excitement. "Well yeah." He said walking up to one of the bookshelves. "I'm sure all teens like me would die to have a room like this." He said. He turned and faced her. "Are you sure you want me to stay here ember. He asked. She looked away and answered in a shy voice. "well why not Danny after all you cant just sleep out there in the middle of nowhere." She said in a worrying tone. "Besides like I said I need the company." She said smiling. Danny then walked up to her and gave her a hug and whisper in her ear. "Thanks." While he didn't notice she was all the way redder than sunburned.

The next morning Danny woke up on the couch. He looked over to see ember sleeping on the couch on the opposite side of him. He got up stretched and looked at her. "She looks so calm when she sleeps." He said to himself smiling. "Well." He thought. "If I'm living here for a while I can pull my own weight. He then multiplied into 6 Danny's and then got to work.

When ember woke up she looked over to where Danny was when she fell asleep the night before. "Where did he go?" She asked nobody. She looked around and to her astonishment the house was clean. "What in the world?" She asked herself. She got up and looked around the house. She found Danny in her music room listening to something with her headphones. "Oh great." She said smiling. "Now I can find out what music he likes." She snuck up behind him. And listened closely to the lyrics playing. They belonged to all American rejects. "Gives you hell?" She wondered. "So he's an AAR fan." She went invisible when he turned around and put the cd back into its case. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank cd marked "songs of the loved one." As he put it in ember turned visible again. He pushed play and what ember heard was as shocking as ever.

It was, it was September,  
Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me,  
my life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
you will remember my name.

She stood back in shock. "he likes my music." She said to herself. "danny phantom the ghost kid one of my old enemies likes my music." She said in joy. As she left the room unnoticed she smiled with joy. "This is the best moment of my life." She said pulling out a pan to start on breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone my files fried and I'll have to post both chapters 4 and 5 tomorrow I apologize but a big thanks for all who have commented.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone Blackwood here let me say I love all of your posts and keep it up I have enjoyed your comments especially u rock man. Just a reminder I do not own Danny phantom it is owned by nickelodeon and butch Hartman. Enjoy this next chapter it has a little more romance than anything.

Chapter 4.

As Danny put away his prized ember cd he smelled something cooking something wonderful. He walked into the kitchen to find ember in her nightgown and robe fixing breakfast. The smell drove him crazy it was the smell of bacon and mushrooms. She looked over to see him inhaling the aroma of food. "well dipstick." She said smiling sweetly. " so You hungry?" She asked him getting everything set for him. "do you need any help ember?" he asked. She shook her head. "Im almost done." She said "besides it's the least I can do for you cleaning up Danny I really appreciate that." She looked over at him just leaning against the wall. "well I am staying here a while." He said "figured I would help anyway I can." Ember looked at him and smiled with approval. "Well go ahead and wash up." She said. "breakfast will be ready shortly." He nodded with agreement.

As he finished washing up he looked over by the shower and saw a little blue notebook. He picked it up and looked at it when he opened it he was startled at what it said.

Dear diary.

I have the phantom kid staying with me until he can find a place of his own and let me say its better than I thought. Danny is such a sweetheart. He's nice and he always complements me and wow skulker never did anything like that for me. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow.

"Oh man this is embers diary." He said putting it back exactly the way she had it. "Wow no insults." He said to himself. He turned the light off as he headed downstairs to eat. As he made his way down he realized something. "Hey ember may I ask you something?" he asked as he sat down. "Sure Danny what's up?" She asked handing him the salt and pepper. "why have you been calling me Danny instead of your normal insults like dipstick and dork?" he asked. Ember choked on her food surprised at the question. Danny got up to help her breath. "im fine Danny really." She said trying to breath. "The answer is simple." She said getting a drink of milk. "I am tired of us being enemies Danny." She said. "I thought I could make a new friend." She said trying to not blush again. "oh okay then." Danny said.

After breakfast was over Danny insisted that ember rest and that he could finish cleaning up. Afterwards ember turned on the TV but nothing good was on. "Wanna go shopping for some new clothes?" She asked coming down dressed in her normal rocker girl outfit. Danny soon realized what she meant. He had worn the same clothes over night and was in need of a new outfit after all it was Sam who had made him put on the old jump suit and his insignia on his chest. "Sure." He replied he had to admit he liked spending time with ember.

On their way out however things took a turn for the worst. As soon as Danny walked out of embers place he winced in pain holding his heart. "Danny!" ember screamed in worry. Are you okay?" She asked helping him up. "I don't know." He said trying to see straight. "We better go see clockwork." He said looking at her sadly. She nodded in agreement as flames erupted from her taking them to clockwork.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone enjoy hope you are enjoying this story I have enjoyed typing again especially for others entertainment. Again I don't own shit. 

Chapter 5

As Ember teleported herself and Danny into clockworks lair not a second later they heard the dry voice of clockwork. "Miss Ember McClain and the young Daniel fenton." He said not even looking at them. "what brings you here to my lair at this early in the day? He asked now turning to face them turning into his old man form. "Although you already know clockwork." Danny said trying to fight back the pain in his heart. "I am in serious pain and I thought you would know why." Danny said clutching his heart and ember holding him up. "of course I knew young Daniel he said changing into his baby form. "I also know what Is wrong with you." He said he lifted his staff to his clock in the center of the wall that showed all time. "Let me show you what happened." As Danny looked the image flooded into him all too well.

"How could she that cheating two timing so called friend." Danny a few days ago went tumbling down the fentonworks lab. His eyes filled with hot angry tears. He didn't want to live anymore he wanted the pain to go away. He looked over and saw a revolver looking device. "Well my parents finally made something useful." He said his eyes red and swollen from tears. He picked up the gun and aimed it at the side of his head. "Sam you brought this on yourself." He said with a dark and dry voice. He closed his eyes as he saw everything happen before he pulled the trigger. He saw the incident he saw himself training with his powers he then saw Sam excepting to be his girlfriend. He then smiled thinking it was all over he pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground out cold.

Danny woke up the next morning learning he had not passed on. "What happened?" He asked no body his body was the same his anger even worse. "Danny?" Jazz came down and asked. "Are you okay?" she helped him up and let him stand up. "I don't know jazz." He explained everything that happened that night. Jazz looked hurt and sad. "YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!?" Danny looked at her like she had told the entire world his secret. "I don't know what happened jazz." He said confused. He looked around the room he felt different. He thought about what to do seeing as he wasn't dead. He then remembered sam tucker both betraying me sam the love of my life cheating on me with my best friend. He glared his eyes blood red. "jazz tell mom and dad everything okay I won't be coming back." He said walking up the stairs. "Danny what do you mean?" she asked a tear forming in her eye. Danny looked over at her smiling weakly. "don't worry sis ill write I promise." As he left his plan of revenge into action.

Back in clockworks lair Danny looked as puzzled as ever. "That still doesn't explain what is happening to me though." He said now able to stand(but barely.) "Didn't you notice what the device was since it did not kill you?" Clockwork asked he stuck out his hand and there and then the same device was in his hands. "This device your father created is called the Fenton ghost splicer." Clockwork explained. "it was supposed to split a ghosts energy from their physical forms making the ghost just a spiritual mist." He said as he turned it around. "However your fathers brain is still very ill developed." He showed him a switch one side said split the other one said splice. "you had it on splice young fenton." He said "in other words your human self and ghost self are no longer separate but one the same." He lifted the device as it disappeared. "so is that why Im stronger?" Danny asked now it all making sence, "yes you didn't commit suicide you did not die I should rather say you were reborn." Clockwork said now seeing that Danny understands. "well thank you clockwork." Danny said ember teleporting them away.

Clockwork looked into his future clock seeing the future he didn't dare tell Danny with that power hes more powerful than dan phantom or pariah dark put together. "hell just have to gain control of those powers." He said to himself smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all liked the surprise like Danny would have killed himself who would I write about hope you also like the fact that I wrote 3 chapters in one night. Follow me or comment if you have any ideas how this story should play out. By the way I don't own any of this sadly

Chapter 6

Danny and ember stopped by the headless knight to get lunch. They still wanted to go out and get Danny some more clothes but he was getting more and more tired with every passing second. "I can't believe I thought it was a gun I used." Danny said sipping his drink it was a hot liquid not bitter like coffee and not sweet like tea he didn't know what it was but it was good. "I can't believe…" ember said trying to regain on what just happened. "..YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!" she said holding back tears. She admitted to herself she cared for Danny and would probably die again if he didn't exist. "whoa ember easy." Danny said with a concerned look on his face. "Im not dead but then again im not alive either." He said still thinking about it. "Either way listen up dipstick." Ember said her hair now roaring like a bonfire. "If you attempt to harm yourself I will hunt down what is left of you and use it as my punching bag." She said leaning back burning into Danny with her ice sharp blue eyes. "don't worry it won't happen." He said sipping his drink. "well anyway to change the subject ember." He said putting down the drink. "Where are we going shopping?" he asked "the ghost zone doesn't have a mall does it?" her face flushed red as she started to chuckle and laugh. Danny couldn't stop thinking what was so funny. "well no we don't." she said finally calming down. She wiped a tear from her eye. "we'll have to go to the human world." She then looked over at Danny whos face was pale as usual. "We have to go there?" he asked. Ember realized what was driving him crazy. "don't worry we can go somewhere besides amity park." She smiled at him. "ill be a wanted man now though everywhere I go. Any ideas about that?" He asked still shaking. Ember smiled "I might have an idea babypop." She said smiling grabbing him by his hands and taking them to their next destination. When Danny was done getting over his dizziness he looked around and realized he was at his least favorite place in the ghost zone. "walkers prison?" he asked freaking out a bit. "don't worry Danny." Ember said smiling. She had to admit he looked cute when he was scared but hot when he fights. "walker here owes me a favor." She looked over at him and motioned a wave. "Wait here."

As he waited he wondered what embers idea was if it was a way how to get himself in the human world without getting caught he was grateful. "wait a minute." He reached into his pocket and realized he had his iPod. "maybe I can wait a while." He said to himself. As he browsed through he found what he was looking for.

Ember walked out holding what looked like a pair of rings. "these should help a little bit." Although walker owed her a favor she still owed him double but she would worry about that later. As she walked out she heard a humming she looked over to see Danny with his headphones in his ears. As she got closer she could tell it was her song again. "wow a cd and on his ipod huh?" she thought in her head. Her heart then made an attempted leap as He then sang along with the chorus. Only switching around the words.

Oh ember I will remember

Ember one thing remains

Ember so warm and tender

I will remember your name.

She looked at him blushing and listening to his singing. He was very good at it. As he opened his eyes he saw ember standing behind him smiling. "oh ember." He said quickly putting away his music and turning it off. "oh crap." He said in his head "she heard me messing with her lyrics plus she probably found out my slight crush on her. "umm." He said red as an apple. "how much of that did you hear?" he said ready for the chew out of a lifetime. But instead she put the rings in her pocket and reached around his head and shoulders as she pulled her lips into his.

"He's so warm so sweet and so perfect." Ember thought to herself.

"She's so hot so nice and so perfect" Danny said in his head

About a half a minute passed when they broke the kiss ember gazed into his eyes and answered his question. "I heard it all."

Hope you all are enjoying it all so far I was curious on how to hook up Danny and ember so let me know how I did. More to come shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here

Hope you all liked my last chapter I hope you all love my story so far. Well a recap well I wont explain it you lazy people reread the whole story.

Chapter 8

A half an hour later Danny and ember still had lips locked getting lost in each other. When the kiss broke Danny looked at ember. "so now you know?" he asked her holding her close. "what should have I know baby pop?" she asked him looking at him getting lost in his sunset red eyes. "well that im crazy about you ember." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. They were quiet for a while until ember broke the silence by quickly grabbing the rings and giving Danny one of them. "here." She said blushing. Danny looked at it and then smiled at her. "you know normally the guy proposes and ive only kissed you twice." As soon as his sight went to the ring he felt a hard slap in the back of the head. He looked over to see ember smiling at him. "First of all dipstick its to help you in the human world. Walker confiscated these from vlad months ago it's to hide any ghosts ecto signature." She said. "You know what ember." Danny said looking at her happily. "this might actually work."

"So Danny let me ask you something." Ember asked not even looking. They were on their way to the portal ready to make a run for it after they flew out of the ghost zone. "What's that ember?" he looked at her her firey hair flowing in the wind. "how long have you been head over heels for me?" She asked now looking at Danny's flushed face now red as his eyes. "Well you remember the day we first met?." Ember thought about it and yes she did remember. "yes I do you asked if I take requests and said how about beat it?" she said laughing. Danny joined in on the laughter. "yeah to be honest with you ember I am a huge Michael Jackson fan plus that pun was intended." He said now smiling. He had never talked to a girl like this before. "to be frank it was your singing voice that struck me." He said blushing. "whoa whoa hold on a minute." She stopped flying and held her face in her hands hiding her blushing face. "My voice?" she asked him. He smiled "well you singing was beautiful your song also caught my eye." He said "finally it was when you had me pinned and you called me babypop." He said while they slowly floated to the entrance of the portal. "wow phantom and I thought you were just another kid with a crush on the Goth girl." She said in a kind way when she looked behind her she saw that dannys eyes were burning red. "hey easy it was my fault you fell in love with her in the first place." She said. Danny then had an idea of his own. "can you undo the whole spell?" he asked hopefully?" "Hmmm." She thought. "if I can cause love I can get rid of it to." She thought. "okay dipstick." She said arming her guitar. "hang on." She switched the dial to a black X and aimed for Danny. "it will hurt for a while." She warned. Danny nodded in approval. She powered up her guitar and finally struck the chord with all her might. When Danny felt the blast his whole body felt like it was on fire the spell and all of his feelings for sam all leaving him at once. He screamed in pain as it was like an inferno all over him. After a few agonizing moments he blacked out.

Danny awoke to ember shaking him awake. As he sat up he realized they were in the human world it was at least 11 oclock at night. "Whoa." He said the world spinning. "did it work?" he asked looking at her with a questioning look. "well try thinking of her." She suggested helping him up. He thought about Sam and only a few words came to mind. Anger regret happiness and many others. "Nope I am now a Sam free mind he said looking over at ember. "now where are we?" he asked trying to get his Barings. "welcome to my home town." She said waving in a circle. Danny looked around it was a small town nothing about half the size of amity park. "wow ember." He said with joy in his voice. She then walked up to him. "well shall we.?" She asked holding out her hand. "now hold on a second." Danny said with worry. "we gotta do something about our looks first." He said quickly he turned to her. "not that there is anything wrong with the way you are now." He reassured. She looked at him smiling she walked up closer grabbed him by the chin and slapped their lips together. Dannys head was spinning as he looked at her in the moonlight. When the kiss broke up Danny and ember walked hand in hand on towards their next stop

...


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document

Hope you all are lovin it so far I am having a hard time coming up with ideas so write me some ideas. This next chapter makes Danny a full time badass. I do not own anything.

Chapter 9

As Danny and ember walked around the town of Enersville they were chatting up about old times and how they had once been enemies however they had learned so much and were so nice to eachother it was impossible to tell if they were enemies at all. They had gotten into disguises Danny although with protest eventually gave in to ember bleaching his hair. Even though she said he looked hot. And ember going with a dirty redhead When they saw how late it was Danny asked one question that neither of them had thought of. "Where are we going to stay the night?" they pondered about it for some time. Embers eyes lit up with excitement. "I know the perfect place." She grabbed him by the wrist. As Danny looked at ember he noticed the excitement in her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen ember this happy." He thought to himself.

"well here we are." She said pointing to a small building it wasn't a motel but was big enough to be one.

"I used to come here all the time when I was alive." Ember said holding in a happy tear glad it was still around. "Well let's go then." She said leading him on. As they walked in Danny noticed there was a diner and a whole bar. Not to mention a karaoke booth.(which is probably why ember likes this place.)

They walked up to the clerk and got their room set unfortunately there was only one bed. Ember looked at him with a worried look they had only just admitted their feelings for each other that day. Danny got her glimps and as soon as they turned away from the clerk he whispered in her ear. "don't worry ill get the couch." He said with a kiss on her cheek.

As soon as they got their room together they were to wide awake to go to sleep. "wanna go downstairs and have a blast?" ember asked him with a ear to ear grin. He nodded as he opened the door for her. As they made their way down Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around wondering who could be there? "hey ember go on downstairs be right back." She smiled as she went down.

"okay whoever you are show yourself." Danny said as he transformed as he passed a restroom he flew in as he saw a raven haired ghost he looked closely and noticed it was him. "what in the world?" he asked himself. He thought carefully. "Well since my ghost half and human half are the same guess this is a side effect." He said. He then heard a voice all to familiar to him. "how sad that means your pelt is more valuable to me." He turned to see skulker waiting for him to turn around and got a full blast of a stun blast. Danny flew back clutching his heart in pain. However he was still able to move. "nice try skulker that move works only on ghosts not a…..well whatever I am." He said as he moved at lightning speed towards skulker. He didn't even have time to react as Danny delivered the most powerful blow he had ever done. Skulker went flying towards the wall only to go through the wall. As Danny followed through the wall ember looked around the corner and had witnessed the whole thing.

Meanwhile skulker was coughing up ectoplasmic blood after that damaging punch that Danny had given him. "okay whelp I was going to go easy on you but obviously I'm going to have to go all out on you." Skulker said through a groan and moan of pain. He flew towards his target at full speed only to have Danny half dodge it and knee him in the same point where he had punched him earlier. Skulker fell to the ground in pain and fear. "how have you gotten so powerful?" Skulker asked before coughing up more blood. He was about to answer when he heard a voice behind him. "Danny are you okay?" behind him was ember looking like her normal self. "YOU!" skulker bellowed flying towards her but before he could Danny appeared in a white misty fire in front of him. Skulker looked at Danny dumbstruck. He attempted to punch Danny out of the way. But as the punch hit Danny's face skulkers armor on his fist cracked. Danny then grabbed it and ripped it apart from the rest of the armor. Skulker then fell on his backside from shock. Danny then cloned himself into six that surrounded skulker now shaking in fear. Dannys eyes glowed red as blood and he was as mad as anything. The real Danny grabbed skulker and tossed him in the air high enough to perform the final move to end this. "ember listen." He said looking holding her arm gently. "when I give the signal go all out on your guitar do the most loudest and most powerful riff you can okay?" Danny asked. "okay then babypop." Ember said nodding.

here...


	10. Chapter 10

Paste you

Well skulker is about to get whats coming to him so hey enjoy what Danny boy does next and again if you have any ideas let me know. I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 10

As Danny flew into the night sky ember stretched out her hands to bring her guitar out into thin air. She was ready. "I hope he does okay up there." She said in a worried tone. Meanwhile skulker was trying to get some repairs done Danny appeared in front of him. Skulker now cowering in fear realized not even vlad could even beat him. As he thought this Danny lifted his hands to see a white energy aura glowing from his hands. "he must have gotten more powerful I can't tell how strong his ecto signature is." He thought to himself. Danny then smiled and released a small yet powerful ecto blast from his hand destroying half of skulkers ecto skeleton. "please look ill leave ghost kid I promise." Skulker said now just doing anything to get Danny to spare his own life. Or what was left of it. Danny then glared at skulker as if he was the most horrible person he had ever met. As soon as skulker started to cry the other clones of Danny showed up surrounding skulker. "why should I you threatned the love of my life the one girl who I care about." The real Danny said with venom in his voice. "ember now." He screamed down to the ground.

Right on cue ember released a guitar riff so powerful it would have totaled the space time continuum. As skulker flew to the sky three of the Danny clones flew a few minutes ahead as the other three stayed where they were. They then released all they could muster of the ghostly wail. With that power of Danny's and embers together skulkers tech and what was left of it was blown to bits. Danny smiled as the clones and him merged into one. He then flew down towards ember. She was there waiting for him hands together like she was praying for his safety. When she finally did see him a smile and a tear in her eye formed. "You're okay." She said grabbing onto him with her arms. She then looked at him with her icy blue eyes. Did you mean all of that Danny?" She asked him gazing into his eyes. "Did I mean what ember?" He asked puzzled. "That I was the love of your life and that I was the one girl you'll ever care about." She said looking down. Danny smiled and gently gave her a small hug and then grabbed her chin as gently as touching a butterfly. As he did he looked at her smiling. "Does this answer your question?" he said as he put his lips onto hers. He invited her and she accepted him. As the kiss broke Danny looked at her and held her tight. "I promise Emmy." He said gazing into her. I'll never let anything happen to you." He then carried her bridal style to their room.

As the night dragged on for the two the less tired they got. They had dinner which was a buffet that night at the inn and then karaoke night ember opened up with her song. Which Danny dedicated the song he sang to her. "this one Id like to dedicate to my one and only girl in the world." He said pointing at ember. She tried to hide the blush from the applause from the audience. Danny then had the dj play 3 doors down kryptonite. Which afterwards he looked at her on the side of the stage. "Emmy." He said softly. "You are my kryptonite." He said with a smile.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when the two decided to go to sleep ember continuingly nagging Danny on about how he had embarrassed her with that song. "but it worked didn't it?" he asked her smiling. Ony to recive a gentle yet firm slap in the back of the head. As they got ready for bed Danny on the couch and ember on the bed she felt like something was wrong. Later that night neither she nor Danny could sleep. Finally she built up the courage to get up and ask him. "Danny is you awake?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah." He said sitting up. He stood up and stretched shirtless. Ember then noticed he was much stronger than she thought. "he's ripped." She thought to herself. "Emmy are you okay?" Danny asked with a look of concern on his face. Ember quickly came back to reality. "well yes and no." she answered looking away. "what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him. "the bed is comfy like you said but.." She said nervously. "im just so cold and alone by myself." She said to him. Danny then smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I can fix that." He said. Later that night ember fell to sleep in dannys warm firm grip knowing she will never be alone again.

r document here...


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all love my story I know it is a little farfetched but hey I enjoy writing and as for all the haters out there its called fan fiction for a reason duh. Again I don't own jack.

Chapter 11.

Ember woke up a little bit after 11 that morning she noticed dannys arms still around her from last night. As she quietly got out of his grip(carefully trying not to wake him up.) she then got a look at him. "hard to believe when I first met he was a scrawny little wimp." She admired his four pack he had developed over the years. She then got dressed and left Danny a note telling him where she was going. After she had gotten her hair changed she got herself a coffee and walked out the door. She had already gotten started on shopping for Danny seeing as he was tired from his battle with skulker and their partying last night. That was when she realized something she hadn't noticed at all. "oh crap I have no money." An idea then sparked in her head she then walked up to the nearest atm. when she made sure no one was looking she then started playing a few guitar riffs and after a few seconds thousands of dollar bills came out of the slot. She then put them in her purse and walked over to the shopping center.

As Danny opened his eyes he quickly noticed ember wasn't there. He looked around concerned wondering if skulker had survived his attack that night. He then sighed with relief as he read the note on her pillow. "well better get dressed." He said putting on his only pair of pants and shirt. He then went downstairs and took a look around the inn. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't that run down either. He walked into the pub area and asked for just a pepsi.

"and In breaking news our phantom enemy watch." He then spun around to here the news talking about him. "authorities have confirmed that the ex hero Danny phantom is in fact in the town of Enersville. Locals are to be advised he is powerful and very dangerous." The owner then changed the channel looking at Danny. "ah all that nonsense." He said handing Danny his drink. "why if it weren't for phantom my grandson wouldn't be around today." He said to him. "what do you think young man?" he asked Danny. "what do you suppose happened to that poor boy?" he said cleaning the counter. "well." Danny said thinking maybe he should be honest. "I heard he murdered a boy because he was cheated on by his girlfriend with that kid." He said. The barman looked at him confused. But then smiled at Danny laughing. "amen I would've done the same thing to my 2nd ex-wife's lover If I had the chance." He then handed Danny a coffee and poured himself one. "a toast to Danny phantom." He said. "hoping the justice system gets their heads outta their asses." He said smiling. As Danny took a sip he realized the coffee was just plain black. He coughed at the taste. "wow that's some pretty strong stuff." Danny said his eyes now watering. The owner looked at him smiling "Strong's good." He said. Danny then looked at the owner. "how many exes to you have exactly?" he asked. "Married four times divorced three." He said looking away. "so your married right now?" he asked. "no." the owner looked down. "my first wife was killed by a gunman." He said now looking at Danny. Sad eyes just drooping down. "Melissa was her name." he said pointing over to a small picture on the wall. A small blonde woman right next to him at their wedding reception. "today young man." The owner said. "would've been her 56th birthday." He said a tear coming to his eye. Danny then tapped the owners shoulder. "how about another one?" Danny said. The barman looked at him like he hadn't been paying any attention. He gave him one anyway. Danny raised his glass and said smiling. "to a happy 56th birthday to Melissa." He said. The barman now broken down smiled and said. "to melissa." As they both drank Danny now realized how much he had forgotten how to talk to another human being.

Meanwhile outside: "there you are phantom." An angry voice muttered to herself. "better get comfy because things are about to get rough."


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you all love my story so far I am getting major writers block so please give me some ideas. I own nothing.

Chapter 12

As ember finished up shopping she looked at her watch seeing it was five in the afternoon she panicked. "I bet dannys worried about me." She thought to herself making her way towards the inn.

When she got there Danny was talking to the owner about who knows what she was about to go and talk to him when she heard the owner ask Danny. "so young man what do you think of your lady friend?" he asked. Danny blushed at this. "ohh this I gotta hear." Ember said running up to their room she dropped of dannys clothes and flew downstairs while going intangible and invisible. She flew down just in time to hear everything. "well what about her?" Danny asked rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "well are you two an item or what?" the owner asked. Ember hearing this dreaded dannys answer. "haha well I think we are." Danny said smiling. Quickly he added. "although I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet." He said. "well if I may give you a piece of advice young man." The owner said pouring each of them a pepsi. "lay it on me." Danny said taking a sip. "make your move now." He said in a serious tone. "I have seen so many hearts broken over not getting to the person they love in time." He said washing a few dishes. "but that's the thing." Danny said. "what if she rejects me like my exgirlfriend.?" The owner looked at him smiling. "then take a chance and hey." The owner said looking at Danny. "trust your heart most of the time but always trust that gut feeling even more. I see the way she looks at you when you aren't looking and if that isn't love I don't know what is." Ember then smiled and(if you could see her you would see she was blushing as bad as a high school girl over a crush.) The owner then smiled and then reached a hand out to Danny. "Thanks im Danny by the way." The owner smiled. "I already know young man I know who you really are." He said in a tone that frightened Danny and ember. "but your secret is safe with me young phantom." He said winking. Danny smiled and walked up to his room. As he opened the door ember was already there. "oh hey there." She said as normal as possible. She had just written in her journal what she had just heared. "where'd you go to?" Danny asked. Smiling at her. "Just shopping." She said smiling back putting her journal back. "I got a look at your clothes sizes and just guessed." She said pointing at all the bags. Danny then thought. "how did you pay for it all?" he looked just in time to see her hang her head. "okay I might've stolen it from an ATM." She said. Danny was about to tell her off when she added. "you aren't mad for me stealing from that goth chicks account are you?" Danny then burst out laughing. "You did what?" he asked between giggles. She then looked at him confused. "I stole it from your ex-girlfriends account." She said seeing him laughing again. "is that a bad thing?" ember asked sternly folding her arms. Danny now seeing this calmed down a bit looked at her. "actually that's just pure genius." He said giving her a slight hug. Then looking at her asked puzzled. "when did you get my clothes size?" he asked. She blushed. "while you were sleeping." She answered sheepishly. He then remembered what the owner said. "make your move." The voice echoed. He was about to ask her when she interrupted. "well dipstick are you going to try on your new costume or what?" she asked handing him a bag. "new outfit?" Danny asked. Ember then looked at him. "Transform for a sec." she said. Danny did just as shed asked as the white ring formed around him he then and saw her point. His old one now tattered and torn and not to mention all the scorch marks. "your hair didn't change." Ember pointed out. Danny remembered it had done the same thing the other night. "I think its because my human half is still merging with my ghost half. " he said. "so I guess it's a good thing you bleached my hair." He said transforming back to human. "and plus you look cute as a blonde." She said not thinking. Danny smiled. "really?" he asked ember now hiding her face in embarrassment. "so." Danny said as he changed back to get rid of his old uniform. "how long?" he asked taking of the top half of his jumpsuit. "How long what?" ember asked confused. Danny then looked at her pulling out a small stretchable shirt. "how long have you been crushing on me?" he asked. Ember was shocked. Her heart rate paced up. "how am I going to answer this?" she asked herself.

To be continued…..immediately on the next page duh. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Well I hope you all are loving reading this story as much as I am writing I am also already working on a new story it is also ember however no dannyxember sorry however I will be adding an old imaginary friend of mine in the new story I am working on the title will be "Rock our world." I will realese it when this story is done. For now though enjoy this one. I thank all that have helped me out with all of these ideas ive gotten emailed.

Recap: Ember was stuck with a real problem. Danny had asked her how long she had liked him. How will she react to this difficult problem. Today on "Ember in my heart."

Chapter 13

"What do I tell him?" Ember asked herself completely sweating. "Should I lie? No he'd never forgive me for it if I told him I don't care plus he wouldn't believe it." She thought about it for a moment until Danny now in his human form then grabbed a hold of her hand. She was startled at this and quickly looked at Danny with her eyes worried and covered in embarrassment. She looked at him with his calming blue eyes. "Danny i….." she never got to finish for at that moment the wall at their side had been blown to bits with a loud explosion.

When the smoke cleared Danny looked around to see ember rubbing her head in pain. He ran over to make sure she was okay. "I guess I wasn't aiming good enough apparently phantom." He turned towards the metallic voice. What he saw was someone with a suit of armor black and green flames. "I don't know who you are or why you attacked me and my friend but you shouldn't have done that." He stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "take this." As he stuck his arms out the normal blue white rings formed around him as they parted the mysterious attackers eyes went wide. His old outfit now gone and had been replaced with a sleevless white hoodie with black leather pants and black combat boots. "wow ember really knows how to shop." He thought to himself. "I see you had a change of wardrobe."The attacker said now entering the room eyes full of hatred. " the hoodie is new and wow your white hair is gone. But all the better now I can really get even." Danny looked at his attacker in puzzlement. "who are you anyway."

The masked individual looked at Danny lust and revenge in their eyes. "call me Thog." The person said raising an ecto gun blasting away. Danny avoiding all the hits flew outside to avoid anyone getting hurt. "so thog huh?" he asked arms crossed waiting for thog to throw another blast as the fighter flew into the air blasting away. As Danny avoided all the hits(by going intangible.) as thog flew up to Danny fists ready to fight. Danny however just smiled with his arms folded and laughed as thog tried punching him in the head and missed. Danny smiled. He meant to hold back but mainly for fun. He could tell that thog was giving it all but not enough. "fight back phantom you coward." Thog protested throwing punches right and left. Danny then smiled. As thog threw another punch Danny caught it like it was a baseball. Thogs eyes went wide. "oh are we still warming up?" Danny asked his eyes glowing red. Thog now realizing who was being delt with tried pulling the fist out of dannys grip. Danny eyes glowing with joy now gripped thog and tossed the masked mercenary into the air. Danny then flew back down to ember still rubbing the back of her head in pain. She opened her eyes to see Danny running up to her. He then took her in his arms. "are you okay?" he asked concerned. Ember looked up at him dazily through blurs. "I think so." She said smiling. "im already dead Danny I cant die again." She then hugged him as tight as she could. "to anwer your question Danny." She said looking into his eyes. She then pulled them into a deep long kiss. After what seemed like forever they finally broke the kiss. With ember looking into his glowing eyes. "ive always been crazy about you Danny." She said now seeing clearly. Danny looked at her brushing the little strand of hair out of her eyes. "how sweet." Danny turned with anger towards thog now in hand a divice Danny knew all to well. "remember this phantom?" thog asked flashing the divice that had caused his new strength. "the fenton splicer." Thog then aimed it at Danny ready to pull the trigger. "this is revenge phantom." Aiming the gun like divice at dannys head.

Hahaha well this time to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. Continued now.

Chapter 14 part one

"this is revenge phantom." Thog had the fenton splicer ready to fire and end Danny phantom. Danny closing his eyes not knowing what to do."ive waited a long time for this." Thog said laughing as the switch from splice to split was set. He could hear the charge powering up. "goodbye phantom. I guess revenge Is best served anyway." Thog was then blasted away with a sound blast powerful enough to have gotten thog out of the room. "Get away from my Danny!" he turned to see ember her eyes wide with anger and her fiery hair burning like an inferno.

He turned to see the door opening the manager coming in with a 12 gage shotgun. "phantom are you two okay?" ember and Danny both nodded and smiled at the manager. "Leroy I need you to watch ember for me okay?" Danny asked looking at Leroy. He then smiled and agreed. He then stretched out his hand towards ember. "come with me young lady." She nodded and looked at Danny and grabbed Danny in a hug. She then looked at him gazing into his eyes. "well finish this after all of this is over." She said with a quick kiss on the cheek. Danny now ready for anything flew off ready for a real fight.

Thog frantically looked for the splicer that had been dropped by that blast. "apparently that new girlfriend of phantoms is going to be fun taking out next." Thog said aloud not realizing who was behind her. A devastating ghostly wail was released and blasted her several feet away and into the towns clock tower. She looked up to see Danny flying and white flames erupting from is hands. "you wont harm the one woman I care about."Danny said full of venom and hatred. "oh so you care about an old enemy Danny but when it comes to friends youre willing to kill?" thog said full of anger. Danny frowned at this and glared at his apponent with anger. "And why would you care?" he asked curiously. Thog glared and unlached her helmet and what Danny saw surprised him.

There in the armor was the last person Danny would've expected. "hello sam." Danny said dryly. Sams eyes were swollen and red obviously from crying and lack of sleep. "hello Danny." She said sweetly. He was going to say something when an energy blast hit him in the chest. As he recovered he saw sam with an ecto ray gun in hand. "I thank vlad for this." She said an evil smirk on his face. Danny looked at her in shock. "you teamed up with vlad my archenemy?" he said with hatred in his voice. "what about you Danny?" she asked him anger and sadness in her voice. "what spell does ember have on you that you can break out of?" she was clenching her fists. Danny looked at the ground where ember was her arms wrapped around her. Danny smiled at her and she smiled back.

He then looked up at sam who was already throwing a punch. Danny easily dodged it and grabbed sams arm and put it behind her back. As much as she tried she couldn't fight against dannys new strength. Danny then threw her at least a few feet from him. When she looked at him he saw nothing but anger hurt and misery. A tear formed in her eye as she looked away. Her eyes widened at the ground there in a few shrubs was the splicer. She slowly reached into her pocket. Danny saw this and tried to blast whatever sam had in her hand out of her grip but before he could sam pressed a small button on an object the size of a baseball. As she did a huge cloud of smoke came out of the divice. When the smoke cleared after a few moments Danny looked up to see sam holding the fenton splicer aimed right at his heart. "you know even if you go intangible I can still get you." She said with venom. She then looked away hurt and sad. "I didn't want to cheat on you Danny." She said hurt in her voice. "you were always busy and never had time to be with me." She said a tear forming in her eye. "but that is about to change." As she pulled the trigger Danny was ready to embrace the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you all have enjoyed the first half of my story. Now for the next and last part of the story I hope I did well for my first story.

Chapter 14 part 2

As sam was ready to pull the trigger she stopped herself. She lowered the gun and looked at Danny his emotionless face glaring at her with pure hatred. She smiled. "you know what Danny I should kill you for what you did." She said dryly. Danny stood there quietly. She then looked at where ember was and slowly aimed the gun at her. "since you took away tucker I should take away ember." Dannys eyes went wide with fright and anger. Just as shewas about to pull the trigger Danny appeared in an inferno of white flames in front of her. She stood back frightend. As Danny looked at her with his bloody red eyes. She then aimed the gun at Danny and smiled with a grin that should've belonged to vlad plasmius. "fine its you and your girlfriend Danny." She raised the gun and pulled back the power switch. "go to hell phantom." She said. Danny smirked and grinned. "okay sam but youll beat me there." She looked at him puzzled when from behind her a clone of Danny released an ecto blast that knocked the gun out of her hands.

She looked around her to see at least ten clones around her. She noticed the real Danny because his hood was down. "youre surrounded sam." Danny said pointing out all his backup. Sam gritted her teeth with anger. "Danny!" Danny then turned around to see ember grab ahold of him by the waist holding him tighter than she had ever done. "I got this as it dropped." Ember held up the splicer. Danny took it from ember and looked at it. After he got a good look at it he threw it back to sam. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING Danny?!" ember asked now frightened. Danny looked at her smiling. "its okay emmy." He said taking her hand. "she cant do anything to kill me." Sam looked at Danny like he had just admitted defeat. "you wanna bet phantom?" sam asked aiming the gun at Danny and pulling the trigger.

Sam had a look of worry as she saw that Danny was still standing. And the worst part ember as well. "how are you s-s-s-still alive?" sam asked now dropping the gun in her hand. Danny flew down to catch it and held it out. He then pointed at a set of words that sam read. WARNING can only be used once. Sam looked at Danny with shock and anger. "its just useless." Sam said anger and hate in her voice. She was about to throw another punch at Danny but wasn't able to reach him. At that moment ember had bashed sam in the head with the body of her guitar. As sams dizziness wore off she looked to see ember switching her dial to a black dot. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY Danny AGAIN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" as she hit the chord a black hole formed right behind sam. As she flew in she looked at Danny and ember. "I will kill you I swea.." but she was blasted by a pink ecto blast. As the portal closed sams angry scream could be heard until the portal was completely closed. Ember then closed her eyes as she slowly began to fall. Danny then flew down to catch her bridal style to bring her down. When they reached the ground all of the clones formed together to form the original Danny. Leroy then ran over to where the two teens were. "shell be okay son." He said to Danny. As he said this embers eyes fluttered open to see Danny holding her. She put her hands around his neck. "how did I do?" she asked smiling. Danny then looked at her smiling back. "tell me what you think." He said as he brought his lips to hers.

Many weeks later the two returned to the ghost zone. Danny was still feared until ember announced that he would "be nice." As long as no one ticked him off. And after a few weeks the ghosts of the ghost zone accepted him as an equal. as many months passed ember and Danny grew closer together. Soon they were so used to eachother that when Danny finally did find a place of his own ember then begged him not to leave. And as you probably guessed he accepted the request and stayed with her.

It was many years later that Danny proposed to ember she said yes. They now have a son named andy phantom. He had both of their powers and later joined his father in ghost hunting and took key tar lessons with his mother. and even went to study for some school classes with his aunt jazz.

As for sam well the bad person never has a happy ending. She died in the cold icy vaccum of space. Her spirit however wandered the universe looking for love. But as destiny had it she never found it.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the ending and I know that it sounded weird but hey it was my first fanfiction. So like I said I will be working on a new story and I promise it will be better than this one.


End file.
